


Bounded

by klavscaroline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basically a mix of tropes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Smut, Sharing a Bed, Veela AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: Klaus is a male Veela that turns to a magical coffee-shop owner Caroline to help break his curse. Little did they know, they were both hiding secrets that will soon unveil and perhaps destiny has more installed for them than they realised.





	Bounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> This is for LynyrdLionheart, I hope you enjoy this! I incorporated the Coffee Shop AU with a bunch of different tropes. As for the supernatural creature, I hope you like this rendition of male Veelas inspired by the HP-universe.

The first time they met, she felt his presence before she saw him. In fact, she was sure that everyone in  _ Mystic Cafe  _ did. It began like any ordinary day, with her behind the counter serving her regular clienteles their first cup of caffeine of the day, until a wave of energy surged through the store that caught everyone’s attention.

 

It was like something out of the movies, as cliché as it sounds. The way he walked in with his dark blond curls slightly windswept and his black leather boots echoing among the silent crowd was right out of an action film. It was like he was moving in slow motion and everything else blurred into the background behind him. 

 

“Caroline Forbes?” Before she could snap out of it, he appeared in front of her counter. His accent was foreign and she found herself even more intrigued. 

 

If she didn’t know any better, she might’ve thought that he was merely an exceptionally charming man who had travelled across the Atlantic Ocean for a taste of New Orleans and her infamous coffee. But she did. There was something… different about him that had her Forbes senses on alert.

 

“Depends… who’s asking?” She replied hesitantly. 

 

“I think you know who I am, or at least, what I am,” he drawled slowly, her senses were on overload with the way he leaned in to whisper into her ears.

 

“W-What do you want?” She stammered.

 

“ _ Exsolvius _ ” he said simply.

 

Caroline stiffened, she had a feeling that he would be trouble, as his kind often were, “No. Absolutely not. I’m not involved with magic anymore and not to mention, that potion is highly illegal. Male Veelas are bound for a reason, they’re dangerous - _ you’re _ dangerous”

 

“Sweetheart, you and I both know that you’re lying. This whole Muggle act isn’t fooling me. I imagine your customers would be quite intrigued with just how you make your infamous coffee. How those drinks of yours have a little extra  _ something  _ in them”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “You need to leave”

 

“And you leave me with no choice, Caroline. Unless you want me to expose your identity, I’ll come back after your shift and we’ll talk through the details. And it would do you well to remember, love, I’m  _ very  _ convincing”

 

With that, he strutted off and it wasn’t until she heard the click of the door close that she released the breath she was holding. 

 

Dirty blond hair, stormy blue eyes, British accent and about her age. She knew exactly who he was the moment he said the word  _ Exsolvius.  _ Perhaps the most notorious pureblood family in all of Great Britain, it was rumoured that the Mikaelson brothers were Veelas. A rumour that she can now safely say was true. And judging by what she knew of their physical appearances, this man was none other than Klaus Mikaelson. 

 

And he was a Veela. 

 

Despite her family’s history with them, she had never met one before. And whilst female Veelas were not uncommon in the wizarding world, male Veelas were rare and another thing entirely. 

 

Little was known about them, but the male Veela genes were said to be passed on genetically, mostly in pureblood families, and would manifest at the peak of puberty. The transition was said to be unlike any other pain, as one would expect after sprouting a pair of wings on your back. 

 

But as intimidating as it sounds, that wasn’t the reason why male Veelas were considered so dangerous. Even with their superior strength and speed, as well as their sharp fangs, it was nothing compared to their primal urge to find their soulmate. Every male Veela had one and they would destroy everything in their path to find and possess them. And if they couldn’t? Well, a bloody rampage would certainly be expected. 

 

Which is why after centuries of terror and chaos that these lust-driven creatures have caused to find their other halves, the Ministries of Magic around the world had a mandatory registration system for male Veelas and they would perform a binding spell on them moments after their first transition. No more wings, no more bloodshed and no more soulmates. 

 

The only way to free the monster was through the  _ Exsolvius  _ potion, which was highly technical and extremely illegal in every sense. It was often described as a lost art, performed so rarely that its formula was forgotten years ago. But just as most people have forgotten, it was a Forbes potioneer who had invented it and the original manuscript was still present in their family vault. Nonetheless, it didn’t make the potion any less difficult to master. Even with the right skills and technique, the ingredients were hard to find. 

 

She groaned in frustration. If she had known when she woke up this morning that her day would end like this, she wouldn’t have gotten out of bed. Her heart was pounding as she dreaded his reappearance.

 

But it wasn’t long before the night took over and the last of her customers were filing out. She had said her goodbyes to Bonnie and Matt, who were helping her clean up, when she heard the door open and shut once again.

 

Despite being magically bound, he still had an aura about him that was akin to that of female Veelas. It was hard to ignore the allure and aphrodisiac that he was emitting. The way Veelas could manipulate people gave them the upper hand. Imagine what that power would be like if they were unbound.

 

When he reached her, they took a seat by the corner booth opposite one another, as she boldly held his gaze, “Five minutes,” she grunted.

 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands, love”

 

“Neither are you,” she glared, “Pray tell, how did you find me?”

 

“I’ve scoured all of Europe for any ties to the original maker of the  _ Exsolvius  _ potion and it all led me back to Arctavius Forbes, the first Potions professor of Ilvermorny. After that, it wasn’t too difficult to find you, the only living descendant of the Forbes family tree. You’ve racked up quite a number of followers on social media,” he smirked. 

 

“Let’s pretend for a moment that I entertain your extremely illegal plot, what makes you think I can help you? I may be a Forbes, but you’re talking about a classified Grade 5 potion that no one has managed to brew successfully for centuries”

 

“That’s because nobody’s ever had access to the original manuscript. And you? You might disguise yourself well in this Muggle fantasy of yours, but I know that brewing those concoctions that make your customers feel exceptionally  _ lucky _ takes a good dose of  _ felix felicis _ ”

 

“How did you-,” she stuttered.

 

“Don’t worry, love, I’m not going to expose you to the MACUSA. But let’s call it a truce. In exchange for the  _ Exsolvius  _ potion, nobody has to know about your equally illegal activity”

 

“Fine,” Caroline gritted, “But just know that I hate your guts”

 

“I wouldn’t have it otherwise,” he said victoriously, “Now, let’s get right on it, shall we”

 

* * *

 

“One powdered Graphorn horn, a pair of Fairy wings, two Murlap tentacles, one fluxweed and one crushed Bezoar,” she listed off. 

 

True to his words, Klaus wasted no time and demanded to see the Forbes vault immediately after Caroline locked up the cafe. 

 

“And how many of those does your family keep stock in this vault of yours?” He asked, looking around at the massive underground apothecary that Caroline had inherited. 

 

“All but the fluxweed and fairy wings,” she recalled her inventory, “Those have to be taken fresh or they would be rendered useless”

 

“Great, then let’s go find them”

 

“If it were that easy, then every Tom, Dick and Harry would be making the potion as we speak,” Caroline retorted, “The fluxweed must be picked when it’s full moon and as for the fairy wings, they’re most commonly found in the mountainous areas of France”

 

“I’ll have us booked for the next portkey out to France then,” he said easily.

 

Caroline snapped her head towards him, “Seriously? I have a coffee shop to run. I do  _ not _ have time to gallivant the world with you chasing fairies, who by the way, news flash, do not want to be caught!”

 

Klaus paused for a moment, coming up with a plan in his head, “Alright, I’ll have one of my siblings come over to help you out with the coffee shop and I’ll do the catching when it comes to it. But I need you to be there to find them,” he said, almost as though he were pleading. Almost.

 

“Your sibling? Don’t they have jobs or something?”

 

“Family business,” he mumbled.

 

“Ugh… fine. But they better be responsible,” she relented. It was a good thing she had Bonnie and Matt to supervise the whole thing. 

 

She sighed. What a mess she had gotten herself into.

 

* * *

 

“So, you’re leaving to France for a week?” Bonnie’s eyes were wide open, “You haven’t taken a break from the cafe in the three years that we’ve been open. Why the sudden trip?”

 

Caroline groaned internally. She couldn’t very well tell a no-maj that she was off to France to find fairies, so the only plausible explanation she could come up with on the spot was, “You know what? I’m going with my boyfriend, Klaus,” she was fighting to keep her breathing calm.

 

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend”

 

“Yeah… we… um… we met a couple weeks ago and just really hit it off,” she bit through her teeth at the lie she was telling. 

 

“Oh… well, I don’t mean to be judgy, Care, but isn’t it a bit too soon to be going on vacation with a guy you’ve met for a few weeks?”

 

“What can I say?” She laughed forcefully, “he’s something special. Oh, would you look at that, speak of the devil,” right on cue, Klaus opened the door to the cafe, with two scowling people behind him.

 

“Caroline,” he called out, “These are my siblings, Bekah and Kol”

 

“Oh, honey,” she swallowed down the bile threatening to come out of her mouth, as she forced herself to hug him, holding her breath so she wouldn’t be enraptured in his pheromones, “I didn’t think you would bring two of them!” She said, genuinely confused. The cafe wasn’t too big and didn’t require two people to fill her vacancy. 

 

“Well… er…I-I might have over-exaggerated their competency so I figured the both of them combined should be sufficient to act as one fully functional person,” Klaus was flustered but decided to ignore her sudden pet name and affection.

 

“I can’t believe you roped me into this shambles of a cafe,” the blonde Mikaelson complained.

 

“Excuse me!” Caroline exclaimed, clearly offended, managed to pull her attention away from Klaus, “Who are you to call this a shambles?”

 

“Behave, Beks. You’re here because you know how important it is for me to-“

 

“To spend time with your girlfriend in France, of course,” Caroline interrupted before Klaus could blow her cover. 

 

She would have laughed if she wasn’t so nervous herself at the sight of Klaus visibly blanch. But after the pointed look she directed at him, he realised he needed to play along.

 

“Of course, sweetheart, anything for you,” he grimaced, putting an arm around her.

 

“Girlfriend? I didn’t know you were dating,” Kol said, cocking his eyebrows. 

 

“Ha, yeah… surprise?” Klaus said awkwardly, before leaning down to Caroline, disguising it as affection, “You owe me big time, Forbes”

 

“Wait til Mum and ‘Lijah hear about this,” Kol teased, “Nik isn’t asexual after all”

 

Caroline tried her best not to guffaw, but it came out as a snort instead.

 

“Attractive,” Klaus commented lowly, annoyed at how the situation had turned out. 

 

“Oh shut up,” she hissed back at him just as she turned away to brief Matt and Bonnie about their new temporary staff.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” He asked for the tenth time in the past two hours.

 

“If you ask me that one more time, I’m going to throw you off this mountain,” she threatened, only half joking at this point.

 

They were somewhere high up in the French Alps and daytime was beginning to slip away. 

 

“Maybe we should stop here. There’s a resort over there,” he pointed out, “We can continue this in the morning”

 

She agreed reluctantly. She didn’t exactly want to spend anymore time with him than necessary, but he was right, the mountains were dangerous at night and she was not about to lose her life for his dumb mission.

 

The resort was small, but decorated nicely. There was a man standing behind the reception when they arrived.

 

“ _ Excusez-moi _ ,” she said, approaching the counter as Klaus went off to look at the paintings by the wall, “I’m looking for two single rooms for the night?”

 

“Oh dear, how unfortunate. It’s skiing season and we’re almost booked out,” the man said in a heavy french accent, “I only have one room left,  _ mademoiselle _ ” 

 

“Okay… we’ll look somewhere else then, thanks,” she said, hastily.

 

“We’re the only resort around the area,  _ mademoiselle _ , the next one is two hours away by car, and it isn’t safe to go out after dark. There’re many wild animals in the Alps at night”

 

She cursed under her breath at her utter misfortune. Not only was she stuck with the most pompous asshole she’s ever met, she had to share a room with him for the night. 

 

“We’ll take it,” she grumbled.

 

After she took the only remaining key that still dangled from the board behind the reception counter, she found Klaus sitting by the open bar with a glass of whiskey in hand.

 

“Looks like we’re going to be roomies tonight or be homeless and possibly eaten by wild animals,” she muttered unenthusiastically. 

 

“Lovely,” he said sarcastically, taking the keys from her, “Do try to keep your hands to yourself this time,” he said, referring to her spontaneous hug a few days ago.

 

She rolled her eyes and followed him to their room.

 

* * *

 

Her teeth were chattering from the chill of the night. 

 

“You know, this would be a lot more bearable if you would just cast a warming charm,” he said on his way out of the bathroom. Steam was coming out after his piping hot shower and beads of water were dripping down his bare chest. She hoped to Merlin that he didn’t hear the gasp that escaped her. 

 

“Apart from potions, I don’t do magic anymore,” she quickly avoided his gaze to stop herself blushing, “Besides, charms has never been my strong suit. I don’t want to end up setting myself on fire”

 

Klaus could sympathise in a way. He hadn’t performed magic with a wand since he was about fifteen. Another thing about being a male Veela was that they were gifted with so many natural advantages, even with the binding spell, that the Ministry thought it was only fair to snap their wands too. After his first and final transition, he had to be taken out of Hogwarts for homeschooling.

 

He began to dress himself when she looked back at his direction. 

 

“You can take the blanket,” he pointed out, “I’ll sleep on top”

 

She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s sub-zero degrees outside and it isn’t much warmer in here,” it just so happened the only available room had a faulty heater.

 

“I’ll be fine. Veelas are a lot warmer than the average person”

 

As much as she disliked him, he was starting to grow on her and she certainly didn’t want him to freeze to death. But nevertheless, she had to respect his wishes. 

 

“Okay, but just crawl under if you need,” she mumbled. 

 

“Thanks, love,” he replied as he switched off the light and climbed onto the bed.

 

Sometime between her falling asleep and waking up, her body must’ve subconsciously gravitated towards the heat because when she came to, she found herself wrapped around him. Albeit, he was still on top of the covers, but she had somehow manoeuvred her way to bury her face in his chest. 

 

Blame it on his Veela-ness but it felt  _ really _ good to be so close to him.

 

_ Wait. What?  _ She abruptly jolted up as her brain began to register what was happening and her movement must have woken him too.

 

He surveyed his surroundings before his eyes landed on her wildly disheveled hair. 

 

“Don’t,” she warned, already seeing a smirk creep onto his face.

 

“I know you can’t help it, love,” he teased.

 

“Ugh,” she responded with the lack of a better comeback as she untangled her body from his, “Come on, get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us”

 

After a few minutes had passed and she had adorned her last-minute snow gear that she had dug up from her closet, she felt his hand on her shoulder, “Here,” he held up a thick-looking jacket, “Wear this. Yours is barely warm enough,” his voice was sincere and there was no mockery in it. 

 

“Um… Thanks,” she said earnestly, surprised at his attentiveness.

 

He shrugged and turned to the door, “Time to catch some fairies,” he announced, lightening the mood with a hearty chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness of their excursion. 

 

* * *

 

She was right about what she said. The fairies did not want to be caught. She figured that having their wings torn off is an ordeal that no one would ever want to experience, even if it wasn’t a fatal one. 

 

_ A wing for a wing, how poetic, _ she thought, as she saw the determination in Klaus’ face. Even with his enhanced warmth, it was no match for the cold, especially now that he had given Caroline his extra jacket. 

 

It really had surprised her when he made that gesture. The Klaus she thought she knew would have never done something for anyone else, even if said person was helping him break his curse. Hell, this whole thing began because he wasn’t afraid to blackmail her. Talk about a change in character. 

 

She expected him to be impatient, what with him being so insistent in taking the first available portkey to France. But as demonstrated by her normal human physical strength, she found herself having to catch her breath every so often and not once did he complain.

 

She was lost in her thoughts of Klaus when she caught a flutter of gold out of the corner of her eye. 

 

“Klaus,” she hissed, catching his attention, “Over here”

 

He stealthily paced towards her as his eyes followed her gaze. The fairy was resting on a stone and it was no bigger than the size of his palm and not at all what he expected them to look like. Unlike the muggle storybooks and movies he had become so accustomed to thanks to his sister, this real life fairy was frightening to say the least. It had long, sharp teeth and elvish-like ears. 

 

He had one chance before the fairy would most definitely fly out of reach. Using his Veela speed, he sped towards it and seized it with his hands. The fairy struggled but he held on tightly. He was about to pluck the wings from its body when he felt a sharp pain on his thumb and blood was trickling down onto the snow.

 

Out of shock, his grip loosened and the fairy took the opportunity to fly loose, but not before kicking him repeatedly in the head.

 

He tried to swat it away but with no avail, the fairy venom was spreading through his body and he was heating up. Just as he was about to shout for Caroline, he heard a loud, “Petrificus Totalus” and he watched as the fairy fell limp onto the floor.

 

He looked over to where Caroline was standing and found her in an offensive position with her wand held out.

 

“I thought you didn’t do magic anymore,” he said weakly.

 

“Yes, well, there could’ve been a high possibility that instead of body-binding that fairy, I would’ve blown your head off,” she said jokingly, “It was either that or watch you get a concussion from getting kicked by a fairy”

 

She may have sworn off magic since she graduated Ilvermorny, but seeing him like that, she couldn’t stand by and do nothing. So, moral compass be damned, she pulled out her wand before she could comprehend her actions and casted the first spell she could think of.

 

“Thank you,” he said, “I know it was a difficult choice for you. Although, come to think of it, you never did tell me why”

 

“When I was young, my parents split up and my mother raised me practically all by herself. She was a squib and she taught me to live the muggle way and it always made me feel more connected to her and I never wanted her to feel left out. After she died in my last year of Ilvermorny, I decided to give up magic as a way to honour her memories,” she said solemnly.

 

And somehow, after hearing her story, the fact that she used magic to save him made it so much more meaningful.

 

“Let me see that wound, I have the antidote in my bag,” she broke the silence after noticing that he had become rather pale. 

 

* * *

 

They had returned to New Orleans a week ago and she was glad that coffee shop was still standing. After she treated Klaus’ wounds, they managed to retrieve the fairy wings and they were waiting for the full moon tonight to pluck the fluxweed. Since then, it was like their dynamic had shifted. She would catch him staring at her all the time and he didn’t even say a word when the next morning, she woke up wrapped around him once again. To her surprise and her body’s elation, he only held her closer and snuggled his head into her hair.

 

But now the real business was starting. The cauldron was set up on her desk and they had already started mixing in the other ingredients. She was always up for a challenge, but after spending the past twenty hours bent over the concoction, she could feel her sweat building up as she observed the slow change in colour. 

 

“Caroline, you should take a break,” Klaus said from beside her as he had just finished preparing the fairy wings. 

 

“I’m fine,” she insisted, “The potion needs my undivided attention”

 

“The potion will still be here after dinner, love,” he said, trying to hide the worry in his voice, “How about we take a walk around the garden to look at the Fluxweed and then get a little dinner before we continue?”

 

She reluctantly agreed and they walked into her back garden where she had planted Fluxweed for the occasion. As it was approaching the pinnacle of the Full Moon, the plant was glowing, a truly mesmerising sight amongst the darkness. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” she commented.

 

He nodded in agreement, “Thank you for doing this, Caroline,” he said with sincerity.

 

She shook her head, “I may have started out only doing this because of what you held over me, but I’ve come to realise that being bounded isn’t the way to live. The way the Wizarding World has marginalised you is unfair and you didn’t ask to be born in chains. I want to help you… and of course, your brothers, too”

 

“The thing is, my brothers aren’t Veelas,” he admitted as she turned to him in shock, “My mother had an affair and I was the product of it. I’m the only one in my family with the Veela genes”

 

“But, everyone-”

 

“And we encouraged those rumours because my father didn’t want the world to know that I was not his biological son. I would’ve been an even greater shame to him”

 

She suddenly felt a sense of sympathy for the man beside her. Not only was he forced into a painful transition, but he was then cursed and had his wand snapped by the Ministry as a means to control him. Not to mention, he was alone, as he knew of no one else who understood him. 

 

“Klaus,” she instinctively moved towards him.

 

His face was partially lit by the moonlight above them and the garden was silent apart from their shallow breaths, “All my life I’ve met people who were only attracted by my Veela charms and after they’ve satisfied their curiosity, they would leave. But you were never tempted by any of that, and yet you stayed and you’re risking everything to help me. You’re truly one of a kind, Caroline Forbes”

 

With that, he leaned forward until their lips met and she forgot all about him being a Veela. He was just Klaus, the man she had grown to care for over the past few weeks. 

 

When she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she melted into his touch as their lips continued to caress one another. 

 

She wasn’t sure who initiated it first, but all she knew was that she was now tugging his shirt off and she was down to her undergarment. Her head was hazy but she had never felt such clarity in her decision at the same time. 

 

“The potion,” she suddenly remembered.

 

“It can wait,” he whispered against her neck, “Let me have this, let us have this for tonight”

 

Even though he hadn’t said it out loud, but she knew exactly what he meant. Tomorrow, the potion would be completed and he would finally break his curse and become the real Veela that he’s meant to be. Tomorrow, he would wake up with a monster inside him that lives to find his soulmate and it broke her heart to know that this would be their last and only night together before he had to leave her for another. 

 

As much as it pained her to think about it, the soft kisses he gave her as he travelled down the column of her neck was worth it. Her body was on fire when he slipped her bra strap off her shoulders and gave his attention to her exposed breasts.

 

She deftly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down with his boxers. The two lovers moved to lay on the freshly mown grass and before she knew it, he entered her in a swift, yet gentle thrust. 

 

Together, they moaned at the contact and the relief from the pent-up tension they had been feeling since the moment they met. He moved in and out of her and she lifted her waist to match his rhythm and it wasn’t long before they synchronised into a pleasurable pace. 

 

“ _ Oh, _ ” she cried out, gripping onto him as tightly as she could, as if she were afraid that he would slip away, “ _ Yes, more” _

 

She could feel the heat growing inside her as her breath became more and more erratic. When he quickened his thrusts, she could feel her walls clench around him and she surrendered herself to the feeling of intense pleasure and ecstasy. Seconds later, she could hear him curse out and his seed spilled inside her. 

 

His forehead bent down to touch hers as they both gasped for air. 

 

After what seemed like forever, she was starting to drift off when he finally spoke, “Whatever happens tomorrow,” he said quietly, “I want you to know that I might just be falling for you”

 

* * *

 

The purple potion stared back at her in the transparent glass that she held delicately between her fingers. After weeks of preparation and brewing, the  _ Exsolvius  _ potion was finally ready.

 

When they woke up from their night of passion, the full moon was set high up in the sky and the Fluxweed was glowing as bright as ever. Their excitement quickly masked any sort of awkwardness that might have come after. 

 

Now, it was the moment of truth. He took the glass from her and with a nod of encouragement from the blonde witch, he downed it in one gulp.

 

The taste was bitter and not at all pleasant, but the effects were practically instantaneous. His body convulsed and he collapsed to the floor and he could feel Caroline shaking him and calling out his name, but to no avail. 

 

Pain then began to course through him and it was especially focused on his back. He could feel his skin rip apart as bones and white feathers sprouted from it like an archangel. 

 

The only thing he could remember saying before falling unconscious was  _ “Caroline” _

 

* * *

 

He was having such a good dream. He was in a field somewhere he didn’t recognise and he was barefoot among the freshly mown grass. In the air, he could smell traces of lavender and wood, something that he had become so accustomed to over the last few weeks. 

 

“Klaus!” He heard a voice from behind him. When he turned around, he smiled at the sight of Caroline in a floral sundress, her hair tied up in braids, reaching out for him.

 

She laughed melodically when he reached her and she pulled him down for a gentle kiss, “I love you, Klaus”

 

His dream self kissed her once again and said, “I love you too,  _ my mate _ ”

 

And it was then that he woke up as abruptly as he fell unconscious. 

 

When he came to, the first face that he saw hover above him was the one girl that he had seen in his dreams. And by the looks of it, the Veela magic had affected her too and she knew exactly what he had dreamed of.

 

“It’s you, Caroline,” he said in relief, as his wings spread to encase them, “It’s always been you”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh as she held onto him tightly.

 

“I think I’m starting to fall for you too, my mate”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, in the end, Klaus and Caroline are soulmates and his desire to break the binding spell is destiny's way of guiding them towards one another.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
